Love Letter
by Negative-heart
Summary: “Even so, I have been in love with you since.” – Each year, on every Valentine's Day, I have written, a letter, to you…. NxM


Love Letter

"Even so, I have been in love with you since." – Each year, on every Valentine's Day, I have written, a letter, to you…. NxM

**T****he story is inspired and sort of based on 'Love letter' by Okada Haruki from Hana to Yume – Valentine's Day Sweet stories…**

Author notes: Yes, this story was supposed to be on valentine day but I was distracted so I decided for white day, which I have to delay because, parents…. so yea… a very, very, very, VERY belated Valentine/White day story….

_Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice…_

**Dedicated to Little-miss-Giggle, who brightens my days with her stories…**

--x--

It's a typical morning as Mikan have arrived to school and first time earlier than her childhood (slash) best friend, going to her locker she saw something sticking out of Natsume's locker feeling nosy she took it out and opened it.

'_Even so, I have been in love with you since.'_

It was a love letter from Natsume, then she felt a twinge in her heart, she had never thought her best friend was in love with someone, but it's not strange that he loves someone even though he is mean time to time but deep down he's really gentle and nice.

"What are you doing?" a voice spoke next to her ear.

Surprised, Mikan quickly shoved the letter into her locker and slam the door shut and turn around to greet her best friend.

"Good morning to you too and you know it's not good to scare people so early in the morning!" she pout as she pretended that she doesn't know he in love with someone.

"Well… for someone who eats like a pig doesn't really count as a person right?" Natsume teased

"What?! Take it back! I don not eat like a pig" Mikan yelled as she swinging her arms trying to land a punch on him, taking a step forward for better access she slipped and pushed Natsume to floor with her.

"Oww… " Mikan groaned as she struggle to get up.

"For a pig you're quite perverted too, attacking people onto the floor" as Natsume sat up he smirked at Mikan.

"What!! I'm not a PERVERT!!" she exclaimed and she stood up straight and point at him. "You're the pervert! Pervert!!" sticking her tongue at him

"To let you know people are looking at us, it's very embarrassing to stand next to you when you shout out such words, you not just a perverted pig, you're a weirdo too."

"No I'm not!! I'm normal, N.O.R.M.A.L, normal!!" she huffed

"Yes, yes, I understand, now hurry up we need to get to class now or else we are going to be late"

"Hmp!" she pouted

He chuckled… "How about we'll go the new cake shop that you wanted to go so badly after school?"

"Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes

"Yea, now hurry and go inside your class" he started as they had already arrived Mikan's classroom door.

---

Finally it was end of school… As Mikan had told her friends, Anna and Nonoko about the love letter that Natsume had written.

"Mikan, you know nearly the whole believes that you guys are made together, you guys look so prefect together" Anna gushed

"I totally agree with Anna" Nonoko corresponded "He is so handsome, the prince of the school, not just looks, he has the brains and body with it… He is like a prince that came out of a fairytale story, it's very amazing to see him change a lot since he was very hard to approach when we met him"

As they admire Natsume through their talk Mikan had space out remembering how they met 10 years ago…on the 14th February….

**FLASHBACK**

"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan, nice meeting you all, I hope I can we can be friends" She greeted with a big smile

"Then you shall sit next to Hyuuga Natsume at the back, since that is the only available seat" the teacher stated

Walking down the classroom towards the table, she could hear her classmates whispering among themselves.

"Oh my gosh! She is sitting next THE Hyuuga Natsume… "

"I feel pity for her to sit next to him…"

"…he is so scary and dangerous…"

"I know… I wouldn't dare to look at …"

Ignoring the comments, Mikan had finally reached her desk, next her desk was a raven hair guy looking out the window bored, as he felt her eyes on him he turned and glared… But Mikan just smiled widely and greeted him.

"Hi, Hope we can be friends" as she sat down.

**-x-Lunch came by…-x-**

Mikan is sitting next to her new bunch of friends – Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire and

Kokoroyomi…

They were really nice people especially Anna, Nonoko and Yuu…well, Sumire who rather insult than speaking what she really thinks and Kokoroyomi is the funny one, he just love to pull pranks on his friends more than being nice…

As they eating their lunch, someone ran pass them then suddenly halted and hid behind the tree they are eating under…looking at each other with confused faces finding that person is strange. Soon a huge gust of dirt are rushing to them, looking closer they saw a hurdle of girls charging towards their direction shouting and yelling

"Natsume~~ Natsume-sama~~ Where are yoooouuu~~~~~"

"Please come out and accept my chocolates~~~~~"

As they stopped in front of them, one of the fangirls asked, "Have you guys seen Natsume?"

The group stared at the girls, then Mikan replied no.

With one last accusing glance the fangirls left.

As soon the sound of the stampede and constant of screams and yells, the hidden figure came out from his hiding place sighed and without a glance or a sign of appreciation, he walked back towards where came from.

Mikan who feels being ignored, stood up and call out. "You, Hyuuga Natsume right?"

The guy paused, and looked back at the girl who call out "Yea, what do you want?"

She can't believe that guy would be such a ungrateful person, just a small thanks wouldn't kill.

She replied "Are you forgetting something?"

"No"

Mikan's eyebrow twitched, she can feel her temper is rising, taking a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. "Well… a thank you would be nice…"

"why is that?"

"Because I… we did help you…"

"So? I didn't ask for your help… and without your help I'll be fine anyway…"

"WHY YOU!!!" unable to control her temper, Mikan snapped, clenched up her hands into fists and lunge towards Natsume.

Natsume who saw the attack coming he quickly dodged and Mikan who never actually reach him had she tripped over her own feet and fell in front of Natsume.

"Well, well, well, aren't this hilarious" Natsume stated with a smirk

A flushed Mikan quickly stood up and pointed at Natsume and shouted "YOU!!"

"What it's you own fault, I did nothing and this is stupid, wasting my time" with that he turned took a step but stop with a sly smile on his face he walk back to Mikan, leaning towards Mikan and whisper in her ear after that he left.

"YOU…YOU PERVET!!"

As he walked back a small smile was etched on his face and with a thought 'For this year on it's going to be interesting'

Leaving a red face Mikan and her friends who ignored what happened and have continued with eating their lunch.

What Natsume whispered is we all know the famous "Polka dots panty"

**End Flashback**

Mikan smiled remembering how they first met, and from that somehow they friendship has bloom to the strongest and every 14th February, she always give him a thank you card which in return he replies on 14th March. And very ironically it's a valentine day…

"Mikan-chan~ what are you smiling about…so you are agreeing with us?" Anna asked

Mikan sighed remembering the letter from this morning giving a bitter smile, "He is my best of best friends I ever had so I don't think…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as the teacher came in and class has started, of course she wish that they are really together but all they can be is best friends.

**-x-Time Travel - End of School-x-**

As Mikan walked out of the gates, Natsume was leaning against the fence waiting… Mikan smiled and asked, "Did you wait long?"

Natsume didn't reply he just start walking off.

Mikan thought that she had made him waited too long and is mad with her but then suddenly he turned around "Are you going to stand there or what…"

Understood the meaning behind it, a huge smile spread across her face and quickly followed him.

**-x-Outside of Cafe-x-**

"Aah~~ that was delicious~~~" Mikan commented right after they stepped out of the café.

"Hm" was Natsume short agreement as he was looking at Mikan

Then Mikan turned and met Natsume's gaze, she smile brightly "Thank you for treating me such delicious cakes"

Natsume just look away as he felt heat going to face.

As Mikan glance at her watch and realise she was going be late.

"Oh no! It's 5o'clock already my favourite drama is starting, Natsume, Thanks again~ Next time I'll take you somewhere delicious, I'll see you tomorrow at school"

With that she started cross the street, unexpectedly a car was zooming towards Mikan who is frozen in shock, all she could do is closing her eyes waiting for the impact of the car and ground.

But all she felt was a gust of wind and warmth; opening her eyes she met with furious ruby-red eyes glaring at her.

"YOU IDIOT!! You look before you cross the streets and was the drama that important that you kill yourself for it!!!" Natsume shouted, "Can't believe you be such an idiot to the max."

Mikan look down shamefully, tears welling up her eyes. She know why he is angry about her carelessness but she don't understand why Natsume is acting like… like he is her lover, then she just too confused and upset she left Natsume and ran all the way home thinking who he loves and why at that thought makes her heart clench if he loves someone else.

**-x-Next day-x-**

As Mikan arrived at school, she saw Natsume was at his locker suddenly feeling awkward and wonder if she should greet him or not, while she was still debating in her head Natsume closed his locker door and start walking towards Mikan. Decided she to look up with a smile and greeted Natsume

"G… Good morning… sorry about yesterday, I'm really an idiot ne…heh heh heh…" as Mikan tried to lessen the tension she felt.

But Natsume didn't replied and walked pass her as if he didn't see her.

Very surprised Mikan, then she run and stood in front of Natsume holding her arms out, "Didn't you hear me? I said good morning!" Mikan puffed out

Natsume just glanced at her before he step away and keep walking to his classroom. Leaving a very bummed out Mikan looking at his departing back. As Natsume's figure disappear from her view she start to rethink to cause such reaction from Natsume, true they have fights, arguments its part of their routine any way, but never silent treatments, this is a first…

Letting out a sigh, she trotted towards her classroom…

As lunch came by, went her usual table, which consist of her friends from her childhood and a few other friend she met during her middle school. Sitting down she realise that Natsume isn't here, turning to Natsume's other best friend – Ruka, but all he could answer is a don't know with a apologetic smile, but to Mikan his answer seems a bit not truthful, it seems like know something that she doesn't and that she will find out.

But she won't persist Ruka now, it might cause a ruckus that lead to scolding from Sumire, and very worried Yuu, Anna and Nonoko. THAT will be not as pleasant to explain everything and trouble all her friends. Deep into her thoughts of how to persuade Ruka into spilling all the information she want to know she didn't realise someone was behind her.

A pain from her head made Mikan turn around with a glare and ready to yell at that person's face, but she was confronting with Hotaru's scowling face. All nasty comment in Mikan's head vanished and the glare she had was replaced by a look of adoration. Without warning Mikan has left her seat, arms spread out and about to give her beloved best friend the biggest hug ever… just one more step, with the remaining seconds Hotaru had step aside to dodge the hug which left Mikan to stumble to the floor…

"Geez~ Hotaru, why can't you let me hug you, we're best friends and we suppose to show our love through hugs and we show it every time we meet…" Mikan complained

"No, best friends don't need hugs to show love, hugs can transfer germs, especially idiotic ones" Hotaru stated

Mikan pouted and she starts to stand up and before she go back to her seat she link her arm with Hotaru as they walk back.

As they seated, Hotaru noticed something and asked Mikan "where the other idiot?"

A question marked appeared above her as Mikan tilted her head to one side not really understanding the 'other' idiot means.

All Hotaru can do was sigh, then Ruka being helpful provided the meaning to Mikan, "She meant Natsume…Mikan"

"Oh…" Mikan trailed off not knowing how to reply "um… I… don't know"

That was a first to Hotaru since it seems like the two always understand each other even when they are in an argument, so she turn to Ruka she suspected that he might know something, but Ruka pretend that he didn't see Hotaru looking at with a vibe telling him to spill his beans or consequences will be followed.

Then the bell that signals lunch is over, people start filling out the cafeteria, as Mikan and others going back to their classrooms just before Mikan step out of the cafeteria Hotaru grab her hand stopping her and whisper to her "What happen Mikan, tell me after school ok?"

All Mikan can reply is a weak nod, and they continue to proceed back their rooms

During the last period Mikan kept thinking about Natsume's behaviour and try not to let that get her as the pain in her heart start to grow.

When school did finally end, there was no signs of Natsume as well, feeling disappointed Mikan that she can't hide the feeling as she stood there not knowing what to do then a shadow loom over looking up hoping for Natsume, but only met with Amethyst orbs gazing at her with concern.

Without any words Hotaru has dragged Mikan out of school and head towards her house.

Reaching Hotaru's house, going to her room put down their stuffs Hotaru push Mikan onto a chair, "Now, spill what happened?"

Still hesitate to tell but, Mikan finally decided to tell everything happen.

**-x-Time travel…again-x-**

"So you mean you know Natsume is in love with someone and after that accident you are confused with him… and now he refuse to notice you…"

"Right…" Mikan sighed in defeat "Then what should I do?"

"Mikan, you love him, right?"

"Wha!? I'm not… he's my best friend…" stammered Mikan as the question took her off guard

Hotaru sighed, her best friend was an idiot after all her face and actions had already gave her emotions.

"Mikan, you love him."

"….."

It was a statement, that Mikan have no comeback for leaving her speechless.

"But he think of me as his best friend, there is no way that girl would be me…"

"Trust yourself, at least let him know your feelings, either he reject or accept it, even he reject he is Natsume, so you think he will be that harsh to you?"

As Hotaru's words made Mikan rethink… and as the words click into her mind she smiled.

"Thanks Hotaru…" as Mikan jumped from her to hug her

Hotaru dodged as she inwardly relieved that her best friend is cheered up, "Baka, you own me a week of lunches!"

"Ehhh~~~~" was all Mikan could say.

**-x-Next day (Sorry…I keep fast forwarding the days too quickly)…-x-**

After the talk to Hotaru made her feel better, last night as Mikan just about to sleep she have made her resolve, today she will make Natsume talk to her again no matter what!

Planning in her head, Mikan was too busy to notice that someone was standing in front of her locker and walked straight into that person.

"ouch! Can't you see someone is standing here already?" the voiced lashed out

Rubbing her nose, looking up she saw a familiar back with raven hair, then the guy turned to find out who the hell bumped into him.

Eyes met and silence ensured… Natsume who finally can't take it, closed his locker door and turned to leave.

Mikan was not having that… she will make him remember that they are still best friends, and best friends should not give each other cold shoulder!

With a sudden courage, she dash to catch up with Natsume and grab by his arm, making him to face her.

"Natsume, I don't understand you, we're best friends right? Why are you doing this to me!" even Mikan said best friend but her heart wishes for something more.

She continued, "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry, please don't be mad anymore. I want my best friend back, so I'll do anything just you can forgive me…"

All Natsume could do was stare at her, he of course missed her too but he was ashamed of his out burst during that last accident, he knew that she didn't meant it, and now she even pleading him to forgive her when it was his fault at the first. As he keep thinking that he is the worst best friend, didn't noticed that Mikan was getting defeated and letting go of his arm.

When Natsume felt that his sleeve was freed, and look at Mikan who had a disappointed face. With a dread feeling he blurt out, "Fine, I'll forgive but next time if you do something reckless again I won't doubt this will happen again."

As those words transferred to Mikan's ear, her heart filled with happiness that she hugged Natsume out of impulse.

Realising herself, she let go and feeling a bit awkward but getting her best friend back is worth it. Then she decided, this coming valentine she will confess to Natsume no matter what happens, Natsume will be Natsume, Mikan believes him that he will still be her best friend.

**-x-Time travel-x-**

After they fight, everything went back to normal, as if their friendship was never been broken… As 14th February was approaching soon, Mikan was planning to confess to Natsume instead their traditional cards.

The awaited day has arrived, for Mikan. As she saw Natsume at his lockers she went over and greet him

"Good morning Natsume, Are you free this afternoon after school?" her smile brighten even more when he looked at her

"Your smile… it seems like you're up to something…"

"Nothing" she answered quickly "Meet me at the tree where we first met after school, ok?"

Without waiting for him to give a confirmative answer, she then dashed off leaving him confused looking at where she left.

**-x-After school-x-**

Under the tree that held memorable pastimes, a girl with auburn hair was standing there waiting, wondering if she had arrived a bit too quick since as the bell rang she had all her things packed and with the speed of light she already at the suppose-to-meet place.

Deciding that she will give him 15 minutes to arrive, thinking that along the way someone may interrupted him or he had to do something for the teacher, before she will hunt for him.

While waiting for Natsume, she had been impatiently pacing around the tree, looking at her watch realising that more than 15 minutes had passed, as she had decided at the beginning she will hunt down Natsume

Going back to the front entrance, she heard voices near the lockers the closer she got she can recognise one of the voices is Natsume's, determine to know what keep him so late she when over to the voices but she saw was really shocking. There was two girls, a girl with long brown hair holding a box of chocolates to Natsume and the other girl was there to support her friend, then she remembered 'the love letter' that Natsume wrote, believing that girl might be the one he is in love with, Mikan then ran off as she ran off Natsume caught sight of her giving a quick apology to the girl he soon ran after Mikan ignoring the girl calling after him.

Mikan just ran to what ever direction her legs take her and never looking back, after running like hours to her she slow to a stop, as soon she realise she stopped at a park she head towards a bench to sit taking a step to the direction of the closest bench, a hand had caught her arm preventing her to proceed.

"Mikan, why did you run away? " Natsume panted, due to the chase after Mikan

Spinning around to face him, Mikan look into his confused ruby eyes, "why? You ask why?" her voice trembled, trying to hold back her tears

"Yes, why? I didn't do anything; I was about to meet you. I'm sorry that I was late, but Ruka hold me up because of our project that he want to finalise."

"No need for excuses, you were going to accept the chocolates from that girl right? Don't deny, I know that you are in love with this girl"

"What? I wasn't going accept them, and I didn't accept them, and how did you know about that? Did Ruka tell you?"

"No, it's not Ruka, I found this letter that was sticking out from your locker"

At that Natsume's breath hitched, never thought that she would see that letter… not knowing what to say, Natsume whispered "Then why did you run away, you thought that girl is the one I love, was it?"

Mikan looked away not wanting to admit it. "Isn't she the one, the letter you wrote… she look pretty and smart"

"No" came his firm reply "It's not her, and there is no other females it's…"

Natsume paused, not sure if he should say it or not, it might ruin their friendship, his chances of being by her side, straight to the point he's afraid of her rejection.

"Who?" Mikan asked, finally looking back at his eyes trying to search for an answer, but Natsume avoid looking at her.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Natsume was silent.

"I knew it, I knew that you won't tell me because it's true…" as tears swell up in Mikan's eyes

"NO…it's not true"

"Then tell me!"

Natsume opened his mouth, but then he faced Mikan and saw her tears and heart clenched, throat tightened as the words won't form and at this Mikan left, leaving Natsume stunned there…

Mikan she knew it from the start that Natsume loves is not her, how could she fool herself that he might return his feelings to her, her determination to confess has vanished, after all they are just best friends

Along the way home, turning around at a corner too depress to discern with her surroundings she nearly bumped into the person who was also about to turn the corner, mumbling her apologises and return to her route back home

But then that person called her name, "Mikan-chan?"

Dully turning her head to meet that person was Aoi, she was holding an umbrella and a grocery bag with a very worried face. Sightly smiling to Aoi, she just weakly nod her head as a greeting.

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan just shook her head, trying not to drag Aoi into her mess.

But Aoi could tell Mikan is upset about something that relates to her, so she grabbed Mikan's hand and start towing her back to her home, since at the look of Mikan is very heartbreaking.

**-x-Hyuuga's house-x-**

As they arrived, Aoi pulled Mikan to the bathroom, and gave her some clothes for to change into so she won't catch a cold. Then Aoi left Mikan to clean herself.

As Mikan finished her bath, she wanted to thank Aoi but she doesn't know which room is her as she walk along the hall she went into the last room as she guess should be Aoi's room. She knocked the door, and opened since she expected that Aoi would be waiting for her. Stepping into the room, looking around she analysed that the room has fresh feeling as if it's a guy's room… going further into the room, towards the desk.

Then she heard the door pushed open, turning around she saw a surprised Natsume looking at her but that expression soon replaced by a calm and collected one. Mikan was about to explain her reason but cut off by Natsume who start to walk towards her, as he step close to her more start to panic and trying ti think of a route to escape. Just when Natsume was nearly at an arm length away, Mikan tried to run past him, but with fast reflexes Natsume caught her by the hand and pull her into his embrace.

"Would you stop running away from me?" Natsume asked in hoarse voice.

Couldn't think of an answer she turn her head away from him and said, "I'm… not running away from you, I'm just… just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…"

"Just running away from me!"

"Why not, it's not me you love so I should not be around too much or I'll cause misunderstanding to you r lover."

"No… there weren't any other people except for you, Mikan."

With that Natsume had kissed Mikan, then he confessed, "It was you along, but it just I couldn't find the gut s to tell you, it might scare you away which I don't want that to happen."

Then Natsume let go of her, with a whispered sorry he was gone.

Mikan was still a bit dazed, saw the photos that was placed on the desk was the pictures of Natsume's and her childhood memories. Picking up one of the photo frame, gazing at it for a while as memories resurfaced then putting back but along the way she knocked down a book and a pile of white envelopes has scattered to the floor.

Bending down to clean up the mess, she saw the envelopes are addressed to her, so she oped every each of them, and every letter stated how he like her smiles and able to see it everyday and how lucky that he is able to be with her all times. As she up to the last and the most recent letter and at the very end of the letter, the last sentence was incomplete and then she realised. She took out the letter she found at his locker and…

'_Even so, I'm…'_

'_Even so, I have been in love with you since.'_

Finally she had understood that Natsume has been there for her no matter what, realising she was the biggest idiot ever she could help but cry. Suddenly she felt someone hugged her around the shoulders, looking up with her teary eyes saw Aoi comforting her.

"Mikan-chan, it's ok, just go after my brother… you'll be fine"

Smiling gratefully, she wiped her tears and nodded to Aoi. Mikan stood up and she left going towards her happiness with Natsume.

**-x-Park-x-**

The sun was setting and shadow casting over a person who sitting on a bench near a street lamp.

Natsume sighed, thinking what he can do now. He never plan to kiss her just like that, never thought he will take advantage of her in any way. Just thinking his past actions make him worry if their friendship would able to last.

Looking at his watch, it was soon dinnertime and Aoi will worry about him if he just suddenly not going back home. Standing up ready to leave the park and go home, unexpectedly he heard her voice calling him. Did he think too much of her that he is now hallucinating, closing his eyes and took a deep breath then exhale. Yes it was just an imagination that's making fun of him, as he about to walk out.

"NATSUME!!"

He turned to the caller and stood stunned, it was real. It's really her. But why is all could ponder about.

As Mikan came closer to Natsume, she smiled.

Just a step before she reached him, he asked "Why are you here? Didn't you want me to go away…"

Mikan just smiled, "Sorry, Natsume…"

He tensed, what does the sorry meant…

"I was to stupid and slow to realise that you were always there for me, and I love you too"

Then she took out a box of chocolates, and took one chocolate into her mouth and kiss him.

"The replies to all your letters and card each valentine for this year instead of another card, it'll be me."

Natsume smirked, "well then. Prepare yourself, you have ten years to compensate."

Then he lean down and capture her mouth with his.

**-x-End-x-**

Wow~ This my first completed story I'm so happyT^T

The other story that I had started for POT, a RyoSaku story which I had lost my inspiration or more like motivationXP to continue so it been sitting in my account for so long, and now I have finally a completed story in my account so proud of myself and thanks to Little-miss-giggle, with her stories made me to finish this story even though as I begin to write the story as well my education life was starting to get hectic and so want to take my words back of continuing but remembering how Little-miss-giggle still managed it so I have now done it~~~

I want to THANK and SORRY to Little-miss-Giggle, who bear with my lateness (as in really really really super duper late) of this story and also keep me motivated to finish=D


End file.
